


Take Care of It

by 29PheonixLement



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Fanart, Spoiler Alert: Red Daughter gets a pet, The Great Gatsby References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement
Summary: Just wanted to say an extra special thanks to the insanely talented comickergirl.tumblr.com for first off drawing up the artwork in the first place that led to the inspiration for this little piece but also for allowing me to use it as a base afterward.This one ended up having three endings so I've split them up to let the reader chose what ending this story gets.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Red Daughter | Linda Lee, Red Daughter | Linda Lee & Lex Luthor
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Insperational post link:  
> https://comickergirl.tumblr.com/post/639908749684932608/got-an-ask-about-krypto-with-red-daughter-art-and

It had been another rare excursion for her out of door training that had led to their meeting. The snow falling harder than most of her assigned handlers preferred to go out in which in turn gave Red Daughter a little more freedom than normal to wonder the wooded mysteries of the compound’s grounds during an unplanned lull in her training when she heard it.

A soft animal whimper of pain. For Red Daughter it was as clear as any human cry of help.

One of the soldiers barked at her to stop as she streaked away levitating a few inches off the snow-covered ground while the soldier continued calling to her in the native tone rather than the English one Alex had begun to insist, they use when speaking to her, but she ignored him as she follows the sound to its source.

Two saddened whiskey brown eyes were peeking up at her from a mound of piling snow as another weaker whine sounded from the thing’s throat. It would only be later that evening when she’d returned to her room that Snowbird would realize the animal’s eyes were a near match for the shade belonging to Kara Danvers’s Alex.

Immediately Red Daughter dropped to the ground her bare hands making fast work of clearing the creature from its icy prison. “Your safe now, little one.” She whispers to it cradling the shivering ball of wet fur against her front trying to warm it as the pup’s mother had before the chill of the storm had taken her.

With the help of her added vision, Red Daughter could see the mother’s body buried under the larger of the two snow mounds and makes a mental note to return for a proper burial when she could her head still bowed; the Kaznian Kryptonian whispered a soft prayer for the dead the few tears she allowed herself to shed over the mother’s passing immediately icing over against her cheek.

“There you are,”

The guard had found them his tone indicating he wasn’t the least bit pleased about having to chase after her in such heavy snow, but Red Daughter could care less what he thought. Only Alex’s opinion mattered to her.

“We go back now.” She decides needed to speak a little louder to be heard by human ears over the howl of the snowy wind keeping a gentle but firm grip on the shivering animal burrowed against her front seeking out her warmth while she tried to shield him against the still-active storm when she turned to follow the soldier back to the compound.

The guard had scoffed muttering something Red Daughter didn’t understand about girls being too soft-hearted when he’d spotted the thing in her arms “Best put it out of its misery.” The click of a gun followed the man’s comment, but Red Daughter was quicker twisting the barrel of his weapon into a useless curve before the guard had done more than lift it from his belt.

“He comes to.” She growls lifting her chin back the way they’d come while the guard stumbled back a few steps in surprise by the act. It showed just how cold and hungry he was that the act of Red Daughter‘s shifting movements didn’t rouse the animal in her arms. It would have worried her had she not been listening intently to each of the pup’s strong heartbeats as they made their way back toward home.

*****

Lucky for the Kryptonian one of the medics on the base also knew a few things about animals so she wouldn’t need to wrack her fogged mind over what to do herself so under Red Daughter’s insistent supervision the medical man gave the pup as complete of an examination as the base’s hospital unit would allow.

The man couldn’t give any indication on just what exact breed the dog was only that it was indeed a male who despite his larger than expected size was to the best of his knowledge a single month old. “Even at this age and added size, it's nothing short of a miracle it survived this far in the storm without the mother.”

Red Daughter was about to tell the man about the fate of the animal’s mother when she heard the telltale sounds of Alex’s car heading down the snow-covered road leading toward base camp.

“Stay with him.” The Kryptonian instructed her hand resting ever so cautiously against the fragile animal’s side not wanting to harm it with her added God-like strength Alex so prized in her earning a soft flick of a tongue against her hand. “I will be back.” She says more toward the pup than the human before turning on her heels headed off to meet her mentor.

She was halfway toward the door when a low whine made her pause and look back her eyes finding those of the whiskey brown ones of the foundling. The dog having wriggled out of the warmth of the blanket only to be stopped by the edge of what to the animal’s view was a too high ledge.

“He seems to have imprinted on you.” The medic says intrigued when the pup began pawing at the space between them with another pained whine “He wants to follow you, be close to you. To him, you are his mother now.” The man simplified at Red Daughter’s puzzled expression.

With a soft smile, the blonde returned to the table gingerly lifting the now happy looking pup into her arms her hands sliding slowly into the animal’s snow-white fur wondering at the softness of it against her fingers as the pup’s pink tongue licking at the underside of her jaw nuzzling its head under her chin.

Alex had his back to her when they’d finally found him looking over some pages with such intent Red Daughter was nervous about disturbing him. Then again, she didn’t want someone else to tell him about her breach of training in helping the sleeping creature resting in the crook of her arm. He didn’t so much as turn at her greeting too engrossed in whatever it was, he was looking over to give only a curt “Hello, Doch.” Over his shoulder “How is your training going?”

Red Daughter sighed at that. Of course, he would want to know about her progress. “It is fine Alex.” She tells him “except---” she paused trying to remember the English words rather than the Kaznian ones to explain what had happened that morning.

“Except?” Alex echoes still without turning to look at her properly.

“There was an, uh an incident.” Red Daughter confessed shifting the pup in her arms when the little one began to move in his sleep, quietly but insistently searching for something that turned out to be a hunt for her heartbeat that once found was enough to effectively lull the chilly pup back to sleep. “An interruption.” She corrects not wanting Alex to be angry with her over thinking she had once again lost control of the growing multitude of powers she so curiously possessed.

“Well, whatever this _interruption_ was I hope you took care of it.” Alex sighed, but she could hear the hard edge in his voice guessing that the angry little crease had begun forming between his eyes.

“Are you sure Al--”

“I said care of it.” Alex ordered emphasizing every word his tone far harsher than before until he lets out a forced sounded exhale of a breath. Despite that, he had yet to turn from his desk, yet to look at her. “I’m sorry I snapped but please, whatever it was just take care of it so you can get back to your training.”

“Of course, Alex.” Red Daughter promised looking down at the sleeping animal in her arms as she quietly makes her exit leaving Alex to his grumbling. After all, he had instructed her to take care of the source of the interruption to her training so she should start as soon as possible.

She would not fail him.

It was only after Snowbird had carried the pup toward what the guards called the ‘mess hall’ to get it food that she heard Alex give a rather comical sounding exclamation of “What the heck smells like wet dog?”

*****

The following weeks flew by as Red Daughter did her very best to do as Alex had asked.

After careful consideration, Snowbird had finally decided to name her new charge ‘Fitz’ in honor of the author of her favorite of the books Alex continued sending her to help both in her knowledge of the outside world and to help her learn English.

She’d thought first to call him Mikhail but thought better of it considering she’d learned from her studies that animals should be named for those who have already passed on rather than those who are still amongst the living no matter how much the young dog’s happy energy reminded her of the human child. She quietly wondered if maybe on her next visit to the little boy Alex would allow her to bring the animal along. She missed the little boy terribly and guessed he would rather enjoy playing with the snow furred dog as much as Snowbird has.

Scott had also been a possibility, but the name sounded far too American for her liking as did the more formal sounding Gerald or the names of the more main male characters of James ‘Jay’ Gatsby and Nick Carraway.

What surprised her was once she’d gotten Fitz to understand his chosen name and a few simple commands both in Kaznian and again in English the only hitch had been training the animal about not chewing on the edges of her growing collection of books, she’d had to move from the tossed away pial in the corner of her room.

Even the guards had been surprised with how well-trained Fitz had already proven to be with waiting with as much patience as his little form was capable for his chosen ‘human’ to take him out to the surrounding woods morning and evening to relieve himself with only a handful of mishaps in between.

A few of the men thought the animal as alien as the one the thing had chosen as its master given how unlike a normal young dog it was.

Where normal pups where loud this one was quiet who never once showed the least bit of joy except in the blonde one’s presence, guarding the door during her allotted shower or restroom times, allowing the guards to give water thought out the day yet only eating when the blonde personally fed it or how even with a lack of things to play with other than the strange Godlike blonde herself, a much-prized woolen cap only a few had seen the blonde wear when she’d first been brought to the barracks and a small black and white ball one of the guards had once tried to use to lure the dog away to make the one called Fitz his own the animal was as eager as ever to make his home at the covert military base.

Really the only thing the soldiers disliked about the white-furred animal that had been so suddenly yet so smoothly integrated into their life on the base was how the mutt of a dog so fiercely continued to favor the strange blonde they were tasked to guard given how often she left him alone during her training.

*****

She’d just drug herself back into her room her limbs heavy yet screaming in pain. Not like the pain from the green flash but a more tired kind of pain from the sudden increase in her training sessions Alex had ordered. Nearly as soon as she’d managed to fall onto her bunk Fitz makes the jump from his nest of blankets to the mattress tugging the blanket Snowbird had kept for herself over her shoulders before curling up against her side his muzzle resting over her hip when he’d finally settled in his dark eyes fixed on the door.

Tiredly Red Daughter frees one hand to rest against the animal's warm flank in thanks before losing the battle with her heavy eyelids and allowing herself to succumb to sleep safe in the knowledge that Fitz would protect her sure as Alex would.

It was a true testament to just how tired she had become that it wasn’t until the mini-battle was all but over that the noise of it finally roused her.

Alex had come for a visit, his first since tasking the blonde with her mission of taking care of the thing that had distracted her from her training.

But it was wrong.

Fitz’s scruff in hand the waking Snowbird could only watch in frozen horror as Alex drug her charge with him as he limped toward the door hissing one curse after another as he moved when the dog struggled against the human man’s grip his jaws snapping in anger all his own as he dug in his paws unwilling to follow.

“Take this—this _thing_ out to the woods and get rid of it.” Her savior orders the closest pair of guards he was able to lay eyes on in his struggle.

The guards were not willing to intervene fearing the unbridled wrath of the blonde-haired goddess should any harm fall to her beloved pet.

“NO.” Red Daughter’s voice cut the air stalling any and all motion with that single command. She knew what Alex was talking of. He wanted her pet destroyed just as he had done to the soldier who’d put his hands on her.

For the first time since their reunion after her memory loss Alex shrank back from her fear clear in his eyes as she stalked closer her eyes itching with the fire that burned within her, but she held it back this time as she kneels her arms open yet her blurred gaze never breaking from Alex’s when his grip slackens from Fitz’ scruff enough for the dog to wriggle free.

Head bowed and tail tucked under him the young pup whimpered against her front trying to melt into her from his own fear as her arms closed around him cradling him like the precious thing, he’d become to her.

“Your feeling for that thing have made you weak.” Alex spat but Red Daughter shakes her head.

“I was doing what you asked of me, Alex. Just as I have always done.” She growls in answer her anger growing when Alex’s brow furrowed in confusion “Take care of it.” She reminds her hands gently stroking her pet’s back reassuring him he was safe with her as she stands tall once again. “That was what you ordered. That is what I have done.”

“Your distraction.” The human man realizes.

Red daughter’s eyes narrowed both from upset at what was going on and to check the scratch her human protector had gotten in the brief tussle with her animal one was just that.

From the look of it, Fitz’s bite had been more about tugging at the cuff of Alex’s tailored pants to move him away rather than outright attacking him for trying to wake her. His teeth had made only a nick of a wound at Alex’s ankle. A rare thing considering the guards had begun pushing Red Daughter to give her pet more tactical training of his own. He knew how to subdue any human enemy to the best and most precise of Kaznian military training, but he’d restrained himself knowing that this human was just as important to his master as he was.

“Fitz is no distraction.” Snowbird defends not once buckling over the growing dog’s added heft despite the yet to fade tiredness of her limbs. Fitz needed her to be strong. “He is part of the mission you assigned to me.”

“Fitz.” Alex scoffs taking in the pair. “The Irish term for a child conserved out of wedlock.” He recounts brushing a hand over his pants to smooth out the marks of his lost battle as best he could whilst climbing back to his feet. “Fitting.”

For several long seconds, they pair gaze at one another locked in an unspoken stalemate with neither wanting to be the one to break first.

“Fine.” Alex relents “Fine you may keep it.”

“Him.” Snowbird corrects her shoulders slouching on a fraction in relief.

“Him.” Alex nodes but it looked painful “Guess this means I’ll need to make sure your new apartment allows pets.”

Snowbird’s eyes widen at the information earning the first of a real Alex smile. “That's right daughter mine. We’re going to National City.”

*****

It amused her watching as Fitz tried yet again to bite through the sturdy band of layered cloth Alex had instructed, she put around his neck just after the plane had leveled out in their flight from the military base in Kaznia to a smaller port in Supergirl’s home city.

“If you want your pet to join us on this trip, he must also have the proper dress while out in the world. Mainly a collar with an identification tag.”

“Linda Lee?” Snowbird questions spotting the name etched above the lines of an address on the tag Alex had indicated.

“Your new identity.” Alex nodes “Most put the pet name on an id tag but that seems more than a little unwise considering knowing a name gives power to others that otherwise shouldn’t.” he muses swirling a fresh glass of scotch in his hand as he settled into his seat.

“Like Supergirl.” Snowbird reasons noticing for the first time the district shape of the small bit of metal.

That mocking blue, red, and yellow S hanging from the more welcoming gray and red stitchwork of the securing cloth of the collar Fitz had already given up on trying to bite off. Retuning to resting his upper body across the seats so his head was laying in his owner’s lap while they traveled. Snowbird happily obliging him with a few affectionate scratches behind his ear.

How Red Daughter hated it. This was _Her_ dog, not Supergirl’s, yet Alex had forced Fitz’s to wear her shield at his throat.

“Exactly.” Alex nodes seeming amused by her sudden grumpy mood.


	2. Ending One: Sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read at your own risk *hands over a box of tissues*

It had been Alex’s idea personally she thinks it is also a way of punishing her for her disobedience in going to see Lena in National City, but she allows it none the less.

It would be good for Mikhail and Fitz to finally meet. To give Fitz a proper chance to enjoy the sport of chasing a more full-sized version of that intriguing black and white ball around the wooded expanse of the cabin’s back yard while he guarded the younger human long enough for Linda to maybe sneak away for her own visit.

It’s only later when the wring hum of the machine Lex imprisoned her in hisses sealed that she realizes the truth.

He’d taken Fitz away intentionally.

He knew that finding her pet’s burnt collar and half-melted identification tag along with the chard remains of little Mikhail’s soccer ball would be more than enough of a push to ensure Red Daughter’s complete yet misguided rage to flow freely against his American oppressors. Against her sister, Kara Danvers who had only ever wanted to help others to protect them as Snowbird tried and, in the end, failed to do for Mikhail and for Fitz.

Maybe she will see him again. See _them_ again. Maybe she can tell them how sorry she is for not being there to protect them from ending up no more than simple pawns in Lex’s wicked scheme of world domination.

It’s one of the more comforting thoughts racing fast in her mind as she pushes herself between her sister and the man who’d betrayed her from the very beginning.

“You were right.” Snowbird coughs feeling the white-hot burn of the green fire charring her throat “My Alex was nothing like yours.” She can see the fear the sadness in her sister’s eyes while Kara cradles her.

How ironic really, Red Daughter thinks as she takes another painful breath.

To have been born in snow only to be killed by fire.

With all the strength she had left Linda lifts her head her glassed eyes focusing as best she could on her sisters. “Protect your people.” She begs “protect your people as I protected mine.” Her mind clouds before she can say anything more after she’d forced out the words lost in the unforgiving burn of the kryptonite yet behind her closed eyes all Linda can see are the happy faces of her friend and her pet.

Fitz’s fluffy white tail beating the air so fast it’s a blur as he charges toward her.

Rao help her how she’s missed that sweet face in the few short months they’d been separated.

“What took you so long?” the more human of the two scolds while Linda is enveloped by down soft fur and an unrelenting wet tongue after catching Fitz's smooth jump into her waiting arms while Mikhail bends to pick up his all but forgotten soccer ball before jogging over to the reuniting pair. Behind him, the watching figures of the two Linda guesses are the little boy’s parents.

“Now we can have a real game.” The little boy grins.

“Game on.” Linda agrees earning a loud happy rumble of a bark from Fitz and a wide toothy grin from Mikhail as the three charges back toward the makeshift soccer field.


	3. A little Happier than before

Two chocolate eyes blink open when the sunlight finally warmed the bed enough for its only occupant to realize the change from nighttime back to daytime.

With a sleepy yawn and a quick stretch, Fitz hopped down from the end of the bed padding over toward his food and water dishes to find both low of their respective sources of nourishment. He wasn’t too worried emptying the content enough to dull both his hunger and his thirst he knew his person had promised to come back soon.

Fitz only hoped that when she did come back, she didn’t bring the angry no furred human male with her. The one that smelled of starch and liquor.

He wasn’t good for Fitz’s person to be around no matter how much he tried to act like he was.

As a way to distract from his loneliness and the start of anger at reminders of the human man hurting his human Fitz batted around the gray and white ball his person had packed for him. It proved to be a worthy and enticing distraction until his squeaky round adversary was lost under the sofa meaning he has to wait for his person to come back and help him dig it out.

Not that Fitz didn’t try to retrieve it himself a few times, but every attempt only managed to push his prize farther away forcing him to give up in a huff returning to his place at the end of his human’s bed to glare at the end of the sofa that had swallowed his round squeak toy.

If only it would be that easy to get rid of the man that always seemed to be hanging around his person.

It was once again becoming nighttime when Fitz next opened his eyes. The pup immediately knew something wasn’t right. Aside from the change in the sun position going by the even more muted scent hanging in the air his person hadn’t come back.

She’d never done that before. Not once.

For the first time since finding his person, Fitz cries himself back to sleep huddled up under his person’s fluffier blankets curled as tightly as he could around the fluffy hat his human as gifted him ignoring the rumble of hunger pulling at his belly or the dry feeling in his throat from thirst as he falls into an uneasy kind of half-sleep.

The scent of cinnamon and the forest tickled his nose instantly pulling the dozing dog back to consciousness what could have been minutes later.

His person was returning to him.

“Kara are you sure about this?”

That voice had Fitz immediately crawling out of his safety cocoon of blankets heckles up and a soft growl building in his throat as he took another sniff of the air.

Leather, liquor, and something flowery that had the musky undertone of soap.

“I’m not leaving him, so yes Alex I am sure.” His person’s voice answers, but it was off somehow. Different.

Cautiously and with a tight grip on his human’s cap Fitz hopped down from the bed hiding behind the door to the cleaning room as the sounds of footsteps grew closer.

First thought the door was a human female the hidden pup didn’t recognize but he did recognize the shape of a weapon in her grip making him shrunk back ears flattening in nerves at the possible threat.

“Alex put the gun away.”

Fitz’s ears perk up at the tone.

His person. She came back for him.

Cautiously he peaks around the edge of the door for the best way of getting to his human without drawing the attention of the new weapon holder human she’d brought with her.

“Call me cautious Kar but since you still haven’t told me who--"

“What we’re here for isn’t dangerous.” With a smooth motion, his human lifted the thing that earlier had stolen Fitz’s ball.

Fitz lets out a low growl once he’d gotten a clear look at the other human’s face. The other one that looked like his person but wasn’t.

“What was that?” The weapon carrier human gasped once again pulling her weapon free as she and the fake person looked around toward Fitz’s hiding place.

A rush of wind followed while Fitz pressed himself as much as he could into the corner of the room still gripping his real person’s hat between his teeth.

“Alex, please. Just let me.”

Fitz growled louder when the scent of his person that wasn’t his person filled his nose as the other blonde kneels with a blunt “Alex shush.” Over her shoulder, before focusing back on the still growling pup she had now cornered against the bathroom wall. “But he’s even cuter than you said. How can he be even cuter than you said he was?”

“Fitz.” The blonde whispered pulling the young dog’s attention from watching the retreating woman’s back.

His ears perk up at his name, but he still growls warily as she drops her chin to hide her face then reaches up to slip off her glasses tucking them into her jacket pocket. “Hey, Fitzy.”

“Kara?”

The weapon carrier was back at the door at his person’s happy giggle when Fitz tackled her in an attempt to coat every inch of her face, he could easily reach in greeting kisses. “Guess he finally recognizes her in you.” She reasons leaning against the door frame.

“Yeap.” His person SnowKara nodes. “Actually, I thought it would take longer.” She confessed ruffling her pet’s fur while Fitz nuzzles his head under her chin. “and before you ask yes my apartment allows pets so no you can’t steal him.” Kara warns meeting her sister’s sulking pout with an upside-down grin of her own her arms encircling her happy whimpering pet even closer.


	4. Chapter 4

Cold.

She felt oddly cold passed the burn of the green fire destroying her from the inside out.

Her mind cutting in and out like she couldn’t quite tune in on one of those music radios she’d seen on the base in Kaznia. Awake means pain means she can still save her sister, still see her beloved Fitz just one last time. Not mean darkness, no peace for she knows enough of religion to know she does not fully deserve it after all she has done.

“You.” Lex’s snarled comment that so easily dragged Snowbird’s painfilled mind back into focus was met with a much more empowered.

“Me.”

That voice. She knew that voice as well.

The first Kryptonian.

“Kal keep him busy.” Kara called out confirming Snowbird’s suspicions. “Mom. Help me.” That puzzles her for a few seconds. _How has Eliza Danvers gotten here so quickly?_ Snowbird wonders past the icy fingers slowing her death.

“Alex wasn’t kidding she really does look like you.” Another voice notices one that clearly wasn’t the one belonging to the Danvers mother.

“Mom, please.” Her sister whispers as the chill of the cold whatever it was continued numbing Snowbird’s burning body. “Hold on alright.” Kara Danvers encourages the pain in her voice cutting Linda’s heart worse than any green fire ever could. Again, she was only good for bringing her sister suffering she did not deserve “Hold on till we can save you.” Kara murmurs along with the icy cold press of lips ever so gently against Linda’s forehead before the cold becomes too much finally encasing the fading blonde.

****

She keeps her eyes closed turning her face toward the warmth of the afternoon sun. She didn’t need to look to know where she was now. The scent of the chilly forest was enough.

She was back outside the only home she’d ever truly known.

A low yet audible whimper catches her attention causing her eyes to flutter open in surprise. “Fitz?” Linda questions taking a step closer to the splash of white amongst the leafless trees. “Fitz.” She called again when instead of coming to her as she’d expected the coppery white-furred thing takes off running even farther up some unseen pathway once the animal knew it had her attention.

“Fitz.” Snowbird called again hurrying after her stubborn pet.

“After everything, we’ve been through and I’m still your second favorite.” Another voice sighs.

“Je!” the Kryptonian word for sister falling so easily from the Kaznian’s lips.

Kara lets out a soft grunt at the impact of Linda’s attack but as soon as she was stable her arms wrapped around her twin’s shoulders in return. “Hey, Lin.”

“Luthor he—”

“He can’t hurt anyone anymore.” Kara soothes keeping her arm looped around her twin’s shoulders when they separate from the hug.

“How am I here? How are _You_ here?” Snowbird questions hating that a small part of her is already grieving the man that had been lying to her from the start.

Kara lets out a slow breath at the question “I’m here because of a little Kryptonian mind trick Mom reminded me about that I can teach you about later if you want and as for how your still ‘alive’ per say is because I froze you. I didn’t want to lose you and it was the only way at the moment I could think of to save you.”

Snowbird rolled her eyes nudging her twins’ shoulder in what she hoped was a playful kind of way “You going soft Danvers?” She jokes looking around at the frost-coated surroundings of the forest around them.

Kara’s hand reached up to fidget with glasses she wasn’t wearing as she dipped her head to hide her low chuckle at the joking question “Well, it worked. The trick bought us enough time to get you back to the DEO and into a stasis pod.”

“The DEO.” Snowbird whispers “Am I under arrest?” she guesses picking up from Kara’s mind what those pods were meant to be used for.

Prisoner transfers between DEO bases.

Kara shakes her head in denial “What no. I mean yes given your track record you are in serious trouble even when Alex and I have argued that you were only doing that stuff because Lex had brainwashed you into believing it was the right thing to do.” The original Last Daughter of Krypton rambles her fists clenching in frustration her side as she speaks. “but more than that we’ve determined a way that might save you.” the pair fall into step with one another whilst the coppery white animal that reminded Snowbird so much of Fitz trotted along at her other side allowing her fingers to brush against its furred head as they walked.

She wondered if this was what her pet would look like when he was full-grown as her fingers scratched in the fluffy space behind the animal’s ear earning a pleasing hum of approval as the dog’s head leaned into her touch. “But.” Linda presses knowing there was something her sister was holding back.

“But you’d have to consent to it.”

“I would need to become human?” Linda questions after running through a few theories herself. 

“In a sense yes.” Kara agrees. “At the very least this plan will end up dampening your powers enough to purge the kryptonite from your system but since your blood is laced so heavily with Haron-El…”

“What does Alex think of this idea?” Linda asks hoping to sidetrack another rambling session about the possibilities associated with the specialness of her blood.

“What?” Kara questions apparently not ready for the curveball of a question.

“What does your Alex think?” Snowbird repeats curiously for the auburn agent’s insight.

Kara gives a soft smile at that. “She agrees with Lena this it’s risky as heck considering all the unknown variables at play but if it saves your life and more to the point you are alright with us trying it then she’d be aright with going ahead.”

“Lena?” Snowbird repeats nearly tripping over her own feet in her surprise at the name.

Kara nodes again another even softer yet pained smile on her lips. “She’s agreed to help you considering we need all the expertise on Haron El we could find except she seems incredibly rattled about something like whatever it was broke her or something, but she won’t say what that something is.”

Snowbird wrapped her arms back around her sister’s shoulders in sympathy knowing how deeply the other Kryptonian woman cared for the human in question. “Give her time.”

Kara nodes in defeat “Who is this, cutie?”

The Kaznian knew the change was her sister’s way of dodging her feelings but she allowed it with a light smile “He is—he is my Streaky.” The clone says in explanation noting that the longer the pair shared a mind the more intertwined their thoughts became.

“Do you want me to bring him for you? I’m sure he misses you.” Kara offers picking up on the pup’s location from her sister’s mind.

Her twin’s head lifts her teeth chewing on her lower lip in an attempt to stay strong as she nods. “Please.”

Again, Kara’s arms snake around her middle. “Can do.” She promises allowing Snowbird to hide grateful tears against her strong shoulder. “I’ll try to get him here before you wake up.”

“Thank you.”

Kara shrugs “What are sisters for?”

“So how do we do this?” Snowbird questions

****

Once again, she found herself unnaturally cold as she lingers at the edge of actual consciousness. Only a spot of warmth somewhere around her knees tells her that she is in fact alive and not about to wake in that strange forest limbo she’d been in before.

“Given what Clark said she should be wakening up today.”

Alex?

“So, before she does wake up at last why don’t you come over here and warm up a bit Danvers?”

Maggie?

The names so sharp in her mind despite only meeting one a single time herself while the other she had to rely on memories that weren’t her own. Although even with Kara’s thought to guide her Snowbird still didn’t understand how the couple had reconnected so quickly given how hurtful the initial break in their relationship.

Shouldn’t she have been with Kelly, not Maggie?

“It’s not my fault you all are like human polar bears, Sawyer.” Alex huffs in conformation “I’m a California girl. I like my sun and warm sand not icebergs and arctic waters” the waking Kaznian can already hear the taller woman’s teeth chattering as she spoke.

“All the more reason to get over here nerd.” the second voice coaxes instantly earning Snowbirds respect at the tenderness she shows her true Alex. “besides you heard what Kent said the poles hide Kryptonian tech and we needed all we could get to make this idea of Kara’s work.”

“She’s not awake, yet is she?” speaking of her twin Snowbird inwardly chuckles “What? I promised I bring him before she woke up.” She says in answer to a question her twin hadn’t heard.

“Oh, my Rao he’s so cute.” Alex gushes

“He’s hers.” Kara says while Snowbird feels more than sees her sister gently placing a happy whimpering Fitz down on her recovery bed.

“And you’re just now introducing us?” Maggie scolds no doubt watching in amusement while Fitz crawls up Snowbird's chest to nuzzle his head under her chin. His added fluffy weight more comfort than restriction for the waking blonde.

“It’s taken me this long to just get him to trust me.” Kara argues but her twin can hear the pout in her tone.

“But you two are practically the same person.” Alex reminds while Snowbird feels Fitz settle in now draped over her legs with a rather contented sigh.

“Tell _him_ that.” Kara fires back while Snowbird’s face and neck were bathed in greeting licks from her happy wriggling pet.

“What? How did you get that thing past security?”

Fitz immediately spins around a low growl building in his chest at Kal-El’s startled question. But what concerned Snowbird more was the startled gasps from those around her bedside.

“Did that dog just use heat vision?” Alex questioned

“Oh good, you noticed that too. For a second I thought I was going insane.” Maggie sighs

“From what I could piece together from Snowie’s memories I think this little guy and his mother escaped from some kind of Cadmus branch facility in Kaznia.” Kara theorizes “and since he hadn’t been getting a lot of direct sunlight until they came to the city—”

“He somehow gained your and Clark’s powers?” Alex finishes

“This could be a good thing, Danvers. Think about it. If Snowie here loses hers cause of this at least she’ll have some means of protection.” Maggie reasons apparently attempting to calm herself with the soft-spoken reasonings almost lost in the growing growls of Snowbird’s self-appointed guard dog.

All eyes that weren’t Fitz’s turn toward her when Snowbird drags her weakened feeling body upright. “Enough, little one.” The blonde mumbles her tone scratchy from lack of use, her hand reaching out to run her fingers over her pet’s flank with a grateful yet shy smile when the one called Maggie needed to help her stay in the more upright position.

Fitz’s growls lowered considerably at her command, but they didn’t stop fully until she’d coxed his gaze away from the one, she knew from Kara’s memories was called Kal.

As she expected Fitz is careful as he nuzzles under her chin not seeming to care when her arms were too weak to wrap around him in return. “Missed you too.” Snowbird whispers into his fur drinking in his warmth against the chill of the surrounding pillars of snow and ice.


End file.
